


【王乔/ABO】梅子黄时雨·番外二：Libertango 自由探戈

by Kuencar



Category: ABO - Fandom, 全职高手, 王乔
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuencar/pseuds/Kuencar





	【王乔/ABO】梅子黄时雨·番外二：Libertango 自由探戈

番外二：Libertango 自由探戈  
（一）  
睡梦中，乔一帆感觉有人捏了捏自己的手掌。  
“一帆，醒醒了。”那人说。  
他动了一下肩膀，发现肩头顶到了一块胸膛上，于是一下子就睁开了眼。  
首先入目的是男人轮廓分明的下颌线，他皱了一下眉头，嗅到对方身上信息素的味道，心里突突跳着。  
靠得太近了……  
他心里想着，缓缓直起身。  
“什么时候到……呢？”他撩开窗帘，看向车窗外飞速变换的景象，人发了会儿呆。  
“再躺一躺？”男人面对着他，侧卧在铺位里边。他见乔一帆没什么反应，大手轻轻伸出来，在青年的腰身上握了一把。  
“唔！”乔一帆缩了一下身子。腰腹始终是他很敏感的地方，有时候男人要和他亲热，手碰碰那里，就会让他湿漉漉的。  
男人缩回手，假寐了几分钟，两眼在车厢昏暗的环境里微微张开着，温柔而狡黠。  
几分钟后，乔一帆看见男人对他做了一个口型。他的脸很快就红了。  
“不闹了，我要下去……”他背过身，慢悠悠地爬到铺位边连的梯子上，就势要跨下去。他身子刚倾出去，身后就抄来一双手，把他勾进一道暖融的怀抱里。  
“喂……”他拍了拍横在自己胸前的手臂，“王杰希，你放我下去……铺位就这么大，你不嫌挤吗？”  
王杰希闭着眼睛，额头抵在他脖颈后的腺体上，说出的话随着呼吸滚落在他的肩背上：”你的味道露出来了，我不想放你下去。”  
“呃……”  
乔一帆无语了一会儿。  
来人啊，光天化日之下有人在耍流氓啊。  
“这里是……公开场合，你不要……”  
“我知道，你面子薄，我多担待担待。”王杰希替他接了话。  
那我还真是谢谢你了。乔一帆抿了抿嘴。  
“就一会儿啊，一会儿。”  
说完，他乖顺地倚回了身后的怀抱里。  
感觉到男人的呼吸声再度绵长起来，他稍稍扭过头，在男人皱紧的眉心间轻轻揉按起来。  
大概是太累了。  
他靠在对方的胸膛上想。  
回想起年幼的时候，他也是这样，被对方搂着在怀里入睡。从那时候起，王杰希对他付出的疼爱和关怀，直到现在也还深深地烙在他的心上。  
那时候他以王杰希为父，而现在，王杰希是他的阿尔法。这真是太奇妙的缘分，虽然过程历尽了曲折，但好歹有了一个完满的结局。  
不对，也不能算十分完满……  
想到这里，乔一帆心里隐隐有些动容。  
如今他正在面临一个问题。  
再过八个月，他会依循学校的委托前往莫斯科学习两年，而他跟王杰希的婚事目前还没有定夺；甚至于，他还没让王杰希标记自己。  
他和王杰希，跨越了数十年的光阴，跨越了伦理和地域的限制，等终于能修成正果的时候，双方却突然都变成了慢性子，一个都不肯先提有关婚姻的事。  
或许这只是因为他们都曾经生于破碎的家庭。唯有经历过失去的人，才会明白得到是多么可贵。婚姻这个词，不是爱，也不是两个人的结合；它带来的责任和影响，也不仅仅只会波及两个人，还会波及两个家庭，和以后的未来。  
要怎么……才能告诉他呢？  
背对着王杰希，乔一帆暗怀心事。  
告诉他，我很快就要远离他。虽然只是离开两年，但乔一帆知道，王杰希已经等了自己八年了。  
再让他等待两年吗？加上以前的份，就是十年了。  
十年，他从少年长成了青年，而王杰希已近中年。尽管他保养得很好，但每次看见他，乔一帆的心中仍有愧疚。  
倘若他爱的不是我，他也根本不用这么辛苦吧？  
他一想到这里，心脏就会像几年前那一晚似的，伴随着隐隐的绞痛。  
可王杰希还总会时不时地像现在这样搂着他，把他的脸扳过去，轻吻他的下巴和鼻尖，问他：  
“你恨我吗，一帆？”  
“不、不会——"  
乔一帆想，我怎么会恨你。  
我不恨你。  
我爱你已久。  
得到了否定的答复，男人脸上的笑容，看起来有些寂寞。  
他想，自己跟王杰希之间，恐怕始终都会有那道门槛存在，就像他即使到了现在，也会时不时地忘记对方的身份，口不择言地喊王杰希“爸爸”一样。有时候他会清楚地感知到男人对自己的愧疚：王杰希曾经伤得他太深，以致于他那样一个自信的人，都会时时刻刻地担心乔一帆还在记挂从前的事；也有时候，他会感觉到这男人给予自己的过深的感情，他唯恐自己处理不了这份情感，害怕自己过于幼稚，亏待了对方。而王杰希却始终不曾逼迫他做任何表态，也许对这个男人来说，一开始的急切也好，后来小心翼翼的试探也罢，都只是一种等待。他那双奇异的眼睛看着自己，就好像他在对自己说：  
“我等你。”  
我等你来爱我。  
车厢摇摇晃晃的，睡在上铺，睡在王杰希的怀里，乔一帆沉沉地睡去。很快，他又做了另一个梦，梦里晨光熹微，好像他终于穿过了漫长的光阴和带着杏仁味的夜晚，回到了和王杰希初遇的那个飘着细雨的梅雨季节的早晨。  
试问闲情都几许？一川烟草，满城风絮，梅子黄时雨……

（二）  
“你变香了。”  
伏在自己的上方，王杰希认真地说。  
“……王杰希你别闹。”乔一帆伸出手抵在他的胸膛上，心跳得厉害。  
他的指尖刚碰到王杰希的胸膛，就被男人一把握住。  
耳边还能听见沿着火车车厢底部传来的车轮碾过铁轨的声音。他微微瞪大了眼睛，从下而上仰视这俯身在自己上方的男人。男人握紧他的手，放在唇边吻了一下。他的两眼低垂着，显得专注而严肃。  
“你干嘛？”他抿紧嘴问道，其实有点想笑。他觉得被男人亲吻过的肌肤都是痒的，而他的心也跟那儿一样痒。  
“模仿。”  
“啊？”  
“假装你跟我结婚了，”他握着乔一帆的手，“到时候我应该会这样握你的手吧。”  
王杰希挑了挑眉，一张日常里鲜有表情的脸突然间变得生动起来。  
乔一帆默而不语。他的沉默很快引起了对方的注意。王杰希捏了捏他的脸颊：  
“你怎么了？”  
“我……”乔一帆踌躇了很久，最后把话头转了个弯，“你……那么想，跟我、我，结、结婚吗？”  
男人顿了一下。  
“怎么不想？”他说。  
这是一个反问句，但乔一帆知道他已经不需要回答了。  
——怎么不想？  
——我做梦都想。  
见乔一帆还是有些沉默，男人握紧了他的手，掌心里微微沁出了汗。  
“一帆，如果你……”王杰希想了很久，“如果你，觉得，有不适的话，我……”他慢慢地揉着乔一帆的手指，“只要你觉得开心，怎么样都行。”  
“但是，我不会离你而去。”  
他的话落入乔一帆的耳朵里，仿佛一粒石子砸进了深潭。乔一帆轻轻敛起双眼，感觉心上多出了一股在深潭上泛舟的轻快感，然而这种轻快感又是不实的，因为它的下面是深邃的潭水。他的心像水面的涟漪，心情像水纹一波又一波地递进着，又消失在水的深处。  
“你困了，”王杰希在他身边侧躺下来，轻轻揽着他，“想睡就睡吧，到站了我叫你。”  
“不能再睡啦。”乔一帆往他怀里钻了钻。  
“那你准备干什么？还有十三个小时才能到站。”  
“唔……打游戏？”  
王杰希盯着他：”躺的时候不许玩手机。”  
“你真是……”  
“我年纪大了，你要体谅体谅老人家的心情。”  
老人家。乔一帆悄悄侧过脸，你也知道自己是老人家？  
男人在床上折腾他的时候可从来没说过自己是老人家。  
他自顾自阖着双眼假寐，睫毛在眼睑下投落两排阴影，看起来像个大孩子一样。他对男人望过来的眼神毫无察觉，而男人偏偏就喜欢他毫无防备的模样。  
他把这个模样记在心底多年，他知道这意味着乔一帆对自己的信任。乔一帆是那么没有安全感的孩子，即使你把他放在自己的隔壁，你都会不由自主地去担心他睡不着。他和所有具备艺术天才的人一样有着纤细而敏感的内心，他是那么早熟，以致于过早地感受到了世界之恶。  
王杰希曾经给过他一个物质上的家庭，却忽略了他对精神上的需求。当他幡然醒悟的时候，自己的孩子又变成了自己的爱人。细数起来，乔一帆不单教会了他爱，也教会了他等待。即使他不能与这青年厮守，这一生他也不会再将他忘怀。  
如果不能……其实也没什么。他半拥着乔一帆，满足地想，要是生活都不爱你，那就让我替生活来爱你吧。  
“唔……”青年动了一下胳膊。  
“怎么了？”  
“还是睡不沉。我睡饱了，再睡得睡傻了不可。”  
看着乔一帆倚在自己胸前揉眼睛的模样，王杰希忍了很久，还是凑上去亲了亲他的耳朵。  
“喂。”  
“你太香了，”王杰希笑了一下，“不亲你实在不行。”  
“咳。”乔一帆吸了口气，“来做点别的吧。”  
他说完，从王杰希的怀里挣出来，伸了个懒腰。刚一回头，发现王杰希两眼晶亮地看着自己。  
“……你，”他愣了一下，“你别闹了。”  
“嗯，好。”  
但你那张脸明明写的是”我想搞事情”啊？  
乔一帆努努嘴，在上铺的狭小空间里挪里一下身子，缓缓坐到对方跟前。  
“手伸出来。”他说。  
“要干什么？”王杰希问道，把手臂伸给他。  
乔一帆把他的手轻轻抬起来，放在膝上。王杰希狐疑地看向他。他抬头朝男人微微笑了一下，瘦长的手指伸到男人的袖扣边上，将扣子依次解开，又把男人的袖口捋上去，露出大半截小臂来。  
“做个游戏。”乔一帆瞥了他一眼。  
“什么游戏？”  
“猜曲子。”  
“呃……”王杰希微微拧起眉头，“不要弹太难的……”  
“不会啊，我弹个……业余级的吧。”  
乔一帆想了想，便以男人的手臂为琴键，在上面轻移十指敲了起来。  
过了五分钟，他问：”我弹了什么？”  
王杰希闭上眼睛思考了整整五分钟。  
“不知道，”他无奈地笑了，“真的太难了，换一个吧？”  
“已经很简单了啊……”  
乔一帆嘟了一下腮帮子，“我给你哼过好多次，现在你还能听得见呢？”  
“……什么？哪里？”  
乔一帆摇了摇头，往车窗外一指。  
王杰希往身后侧了一下头，只看见车窗上布满了水滴，正在随着风往后留下痕迹。  
他想了一会儿，终于有了答案。  
“是……《雨滴前奏曲》？”他问。  
“嗯。”  
乔一帆应完，十指重新在他的手臂上敲了起来，低声哼出了那段旋律。  
“你知道吗……”他低垂着眼睛，刹那间不太敢正视男人，“有一天，肖邦的夫人带着孩子们回家里来，听见肖邦在弹一首奇异的前奏曲。她很奇怪地问，你没听见天上下雨了吗？”  
“那时候肖邦弹的就是《雨滴》。”  
王杰希想了一下：”我上大学的时候在一部电影里听过它。”  
“嗯，我想想……”乔一帆思考了一下，“《恋恋笔记本》？”  
“是啊，一直都听得见的声音。”  
“叔本华说，就算人类不存在，宇宙里也会有音乐。”乔一帆仍旧低垂着眼睛，“我想过，肖邦一个人坐在教堂的深处，他在那里顿悟，顿悟的时候，雨水落在他的头顶。”  
他的声音很轻也很低，手指温度偏低，点在王杰希的手腕上。  
过了很久，王杰希才问道：”你顿悟了吗？”他的声音里有着微不可查的颤抖。  
乔一帆终于抬起眼睛。他以平生最大的勇气看向男人，点了点头。  
王杰希狠狠地抽了口气，一把攥紧他的手，把他整个人都揽到怀里来。  
乔一帆任由他揽着，片刻后才小声说：”你抱得太紧了……”  
“那我们也来玩个游戏吧，”王杰希说，“我现在在想一段话，猜猜是哪本书里的？”  
“……这我怎么猜的出来？”乔一帆从他怀里仰起脸，”你还不如直接告诉我。”  
男人看了他好一会儿，看得他都开始不好意思起来了，又突然松开了怀抱，背对着他。  
“不说了吧。”男人道。  
“你真是……”乔一帆挨着他躺下来。  
王杰希阖上眼睛，感觉心脏跳得太快了。  
他不好意思说。可他能确定，自己就是那么想的：  
“我望着他，望了又望。一生一世，全心全意。  
我最爱的是他，可以肯定，就像自己必死一样肯定。  
当日的青葱少年，今日已不再懵懂。他鲜活、他明亮，他璀璨无匹，但也有一天会褪色、会消失。  
但我爱他，无论他变成什么样，怎样都可以。  
只要我看他一眼，万般柔情，涌上心头——"

（三）  
“老师好！”  
女学生抱着一摞参考书，轻轻走到他跟前，脚步轻得几近漂浮。  
他拆开奶包的手一顿，末了也只是微微颔首。  
“我可以坐下来吗？”对方又说。  
他无言地扫了一眼面前的空座位。  
“你有什么事？”他问。  
“我想跟您谈一谈寒假论文的事情……研究生院要到下个月四号才能放假，但我买的是明晚的车票。听说您下周才会发布论文要求，所以，呃……”  
“我明白了，”他拆开砂糖包，慢慢地倒进咖啡杯里，“你有什么喜欢的题目吗？”  
“唔……巴赫金的复调小说理论吧……”  
“方向还可以，题目有点大，回头我想想具体的，再发邮件给你。”  
他讲完，朝对方微微笑了下，又撇回头。于是女学生脸上的红晕也就慢慢消失了。  
咖啡喝到第二口的时候，他听见身后响起了推开门的声音，端着杯子的手晃了晃。  
“老板，我要焦糖玛奇朵。”身后有人这么说。  
他背对着那一切。他面对着空无一人的座位，他听见了对方说的所有的话，还能想象得出对方说话时的神态。他能做到这一切，只是因为他认识对方已久。  
“今天钢琴家想听什么？”吧台前坐的是个已经上了些年纪的男人。  
“嗯……肖邦的二十四前奏吧，我想听阿格里奇那版。”  
“好。”  
两分钟以后，咖啡馆里响起了肖e小调前奏曲的声音。  
他半垂着头，一点点搅着杯子里的液体，他听见那个青年在自己身后说话、发出笑声，那笑声使他神往，却不敢回头张望。  
“写完了吗？”  
同事发消息来问道。  
他愣了一下。  
“抱歉，还没有。”  
他打字回复道，心里又罕见地浮上了些羞愧。他早就不是求学的年纪，心里却还是若有若无地浮现出了那种仿佛作弊被发现了似的龃龉感。  
背后刹那间变得很安静，然而这种安静并非悄无声息——他听得见那青年细微的呼吸声。他握紧了杯子，忽然心想：为什么他不能现在就从那青年的跟前冒出来呢？  
青年的呼吸声和信息素的味道一起漂浮在空气里，刺激得他心里发痒。  
他不好说什么。他不好说，自己从前做过很多个梦，梦里有那青年百种的姿态；他不好说那青年对自己有怎样的诱惑力，他既爱他清澈，也爱他狂浪，尽管后者并不存在于现实中；总之，只要想起那青年，只要想到自己还爱他，他的心就会浮现出短暂的希冀。  
“肖邦去世已经很久了，”站在柜台前的男子说，“可是，如今的人依然在借着他寻找慰藉。”  
听到他的话，青年略略抬起头，向他笑了一下。  
“一帆也是这么想的吗？”男子问。  
“嗯……”青年沉吟片刻，“音乐是时代的底噪。”  
“音乐家们也想像作家一样，借着他们的作品，向听众传达，告诉他们自己是怎么在世界上生活的，以及，他们的内心是怎么生活的。”  
“虽然这么说似乎有些奇怪，但事实就是如此，生活和生存存在区别，只是很多人对此毫无察觉，又自然而然地沦于后者。这时候，语言往往会失去作用，音乐就会发挥其特长。”  
“超越语言的语言。”男子说。  
“我也是这么认为的。”青年微微颔首。  
男子慢慢往外倾倒咖啡渣：“巴洛克时期，众人都沉醉于酒馆里的世俗歌曲，于是莱比锡生下了巴哈；浪漫主义催生了肖邦，又感召着若干年后的拉赫玛尼诺夫；即使是严酷的CCCP，也有肖斯塔科维奇的列宁格勒……”  
他把灌好的杯子推给青年。  
青年啜了一口杯子里的液体，凝视了许久才道：“等到时间迈入了近代，音乐的声音开始变大了……越来越嘈杂，越来越响……”  
“正因为音乐是人心的呼喊，所以它才会成为时代的底噪。”  
青年望着窗外说，表情里隐隐有些惆怅。  
“时代变吵了。”男子说。  
“是因为太吵了……以致于，科技如此进步的今天……人们依然要从几个世纪前的音乐里寻找慰藉吗？”青年轻声问。  
“因为……”男子搅动了一下汤匙，“这只是因为，人性进步得太慢了。”  
青年喝完了热饮就走了。他脚步急匆匆的，留给他一道消瘦的背影。  
他半阖起眼睛，感觉青年说的话都积在自己的胃里。他看着青年一步一步地走远，走入人潮汹涌的街道上，而阳光恰好就落在青年身后的街角，就好像它是青年留给自己的馈赠似的。  
然而本不存在什么馈赠。  
“王杰希先生，你的咖啡要凉了。”男子在他背后提醒道。  
“……我知道了。”  
他偏过头颔首，心里仍然在想青年那道背影。  
他已经看了那道背影这么些年了，每一次他都想叫住对方,却又会在对方回头的时候静静地垂下脸。  
他总是一个人如此地品尝这种暗恋又似明恋的滋味，他的心会因此钝痛，但不至于让他失落。大约因为恋这一字本就意味着某种牺牲，于他而言，是想探看又忍不住偏过去的回首。  
风吹过书页，在他面前的桌上翻了翻，露出一面新的诗行：  
“我一直是个怀揣泥土的人，遇见你  
它就有了瓷的模样  
却没有人来告诉我每一条路都是晴朗  
比你易跌倒，比你易破碎  
作为一个贩卖月光和人间的人  
我允许你，笑话我  
如果哪一个早晨醒来，找不到彼此  
只有微风吹过  
一定要微笑，无论记得还是遗忘。”  
（From余秀华《摇摇晃晃的人间》）

（四）  
王杰希从摇晃的车厢里再度醒来，发现身边的人已经不见了。  
“还有两个小时到站。”  
乔一帆提醒他的声音从下铺传来。他微微拧起眉，回想起方才那个飘散着咖啡味的梦境。  
“一帆，”他的声音因为乍醒而有些沙哑，“你上来。”  
“……我看你睡得沉，就回自己床上啦。”乔一帆正在下铺看书，他听见王杰希的话，抬头向上接道。  
“你上来。”  
王杰希的语气有些低沉。  
乔一帆微微一怔。良久，他摇了摇头，把书本阖上，顺着下铺的梯子爬上去。他左手刚扶到上铺的床沿处，男人便伸手握住了他的腕子，以一种不重又不能抗拒的力道往里拉去。  
“你——”乔一帆瞬时被他扯到了怀里，原本想说“你发什么疯”，下一秒却被对方喷洒在自己脖颈间的热气晃了神。  
“我想你了。”  
王杰希把脸埋在他的脖颈间，低语道。  
觉察出他语气里那种罕见的低迷意味，乔一帆愣了一下，伸手安抚性地在男人的肩上摸了摸。  
这是只有对待王杰希才会有的安抚动作。  
手掌下，男人绷紧的肩部肌肉终于放松下来。  
乔一帆拍了拍他的后背，见男人还是没有放开自己的意思，只好任由他抱下去。他想起：在自己跟王杰希确定关系的第一个月里，自己的的确确看见了王杰希罕见的另一面——也可能是许多面。  
“我知道你。”  
他靠在男人的肩上，小声说。  
“你不合群。”  
“你任性。”  
“你很自我。”  
“你有你自己的世界。”  
他细细说着，好像在数落对方似的，一点一点地挑着男人的毛病：“你老是自我过了头，又认为别人都不懂你。你总是沉浸在自己的世界里，把门关得很紧，却也希望有人来敲你的门。”  
他说到这里，却在心中叹了口气。  
“你觉得不好吗？我——我可以改。”王杰希轻声说。  
“不是，我不希望你变。”  
乔一帆说，语气里是从未有过的认真：“我的身边再也不会有你这样的人。”  
“你憎恶虚伪，你不善于说谎；你不会因为一个人弱小就去同情他，而只会青睐自立自强的人；你活得自我，但你也活得简单。我的身边不会再有你这样的人，我不希望你变，不管让你变的是我还是这个世界。”  
男人抱着他的手臂微微颤了颤。  
“因为、因为——我喜欢的——就是这样的你。”  
乔一帆说。  
我不喜欢优秀的你，也不喜欢谦和的你；倘若一个人只喜欢一个人的优点，那这恐怕也根本算不上喜欢。真正的喜欢，是在知道了这个人会有什么缺点以后依然喜欢他。  
“我想，你不是不善于说谎，”乔一帆继续道，“你也不是不能说漂亮话，你只是不想。你不想妥协。”  
他慢慢地转动脖子，面向王杰希。后者向他抬起眼。  
“我只想告诉你，你对我来说是……很珍贵的人。这份珍贵，不需要你去改变自身而获取。”  
他半拥着男人的肩膀，右手手指移到对方的肩头上，轻轻敲了敲。  
“什么曲子？”他问。  
“……我猜不出。”王杰希敛起眼睛，微微向内收紧手臂，嘴唇轻轻从青年颈侧的肌肉擦过去。  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“舒曼的《童年情景》，”乔一帆敲了几个拍子，“有人认为，这首曲子大概写的是克拉拉童年的生活，是舒曼以兄长一样的眼光对一个小姑娘的描绘。”  
他在男人的怀抱里挪了一下身子：“后来，那个叫克拉拉的小女孩，成了舒曼的妻子。”  
“这支曲子，是很温柔的曲调。舒曼对妻子说，由于想起了你的童年，我在维也纳写下了这支曲子。”  
他讲到这里，男人笑了一下。  
“你笑什么？”  
“你对我弹这首曲子，可是，你才是我的妻子。”  
“唔……”  
乔一帆的手指一顿。  
望见青年的脸越来越红，王杰希摇了摇头，把人揽过来，在青年的耳垂上咬了一口。  
“你都快见我妈了，怎么不是？”他问，漆黑的双眼盯着青年白皙的脸庞。  
乔一帆在他眼中做了一个下意识的动作：伸手摸了摸自己的鼻尖。于是王杰希就知道他害羞了。  
“对了……你还没对我说过，你家里是什么样子。”乔一帆看了他一眼，说。  
王杰希在他的凝视里半垂下头。  
“唔……”过了很久他才罕见地支吾开口，“我很难说……”  
“很难？”  
“我们这次回去……也只是因为……我爸去世了……”  
“……节哀。”  
“不……”王杰希吸了口气，把他搂紧，嘴唇紧贴在他的发顶说，“我不知道我是什么心情。”  
“我很小的时候，他和我妈天天吵架，”王杰希半阖着眼，眉头虬结着，“白天也吵，晚上也吵，看得见彼此的时候吵，看不见彼此的时候也会互相斥责。”  
“那个时候我以为，所有的家庭都是这样。”  
他捏住乔一帆的右手，握在掌心里。  
“读本科的时候我离开了他们，他们不久就离婚了，我觉得……好像人生都从此获得了自由一样。”  
“读博的时候，我路过孤儿院。然后我看到了你。”  
“我看见很多小孩，跟我小时候一样高矮，他们都在笑，只有你不笑。你最像我，所以我把你带了出来。”  
乔一帆一直没有接话。他听着男人对自己一点点地吐露一切，在很短的一刻里，他领悟到这是男人第一次朝自己敞开心底的秘密。  
王杰希是有伤口的人。因为有伤口，所以总想把自己放在不能被伤害到的地方。他的自尊心越强，就越不允许有人触碰到他那些埋在暗处的东西。  
然而，面对着乔一帆，他把自己袒露得一无所有。在越过了两个人之间最终的那条线以后，拥有坚硬无比的外壳的王杰希，在乔一帆面前露出了自己最柔软的部分。在乔一帆眼里，这个男人的忧伤、痛苦、曲折——这些属于王杰希的命运的一部分，也联结着支撑王杰希外在的所有力量。  
他在男人的叙述里慢慢闭上眼睛，想，这到底是个多么自尊，又多么脆弱的男人？他浑身都充满了矛盾，矛盾的一面是冷酷和寡淡，另一面却柔情似水。他可能不仅错过了男人很多年，也错怪了男人很多年。这个男人，他的无情其实是因为害怕自己太过深情；他的沉默则是因为担心自己强刚不逊；他并非一言不发，只是你从来没有听过他的声音。  
“你连自己都害怕吗？”突然，乔一帆说。  
“……也许，是的。”王杰希点头。他也无法不点头，因为对象是乔一帆。在爱这件事上，他的的确确畏缩过，他想，自己甚至不会比乔一帆更有勇气。如果乔一帆当初没有给自己寄来那封信，也许他会永远地错过他。  
“你怪我吗？”他握紧了拳头。  
“你要听实话吗？”乔一帆挑了一下眉，“……以前，有。”  
“刚跟我妈搬来这里的时候……后来考上了大学，身边有很多人谈了朋友，那时候我就会想到你。我会想你有什么好的。”  
“呃，然后……我就……试着去找——”他讲到这里，男人狠狠地在他腰上捏了一把：“不许说。”  
“啊啊算了算了，你要问我，又不让我说。”他躲开男人的手，自己的手却被男人一把抓住。  
“不是……我只是不想听你说这个，”王杰希捏了捏他的脸，“我爱你。”  
他直白的发言令乔一帆红了脸。  
“咳……那不说……就说别的好了，”他扭过头，“我想过很多，但最后都没有想通。小时候我喜欢你，我希望你能回应我，但直到好几年以后我才明白那根本不行……或者说，我才明白，那是没必要的。”  
“我们爱一个人，并不是为了从他那里得到回报；我们爱他，不是为了让他也爱我们。”  
“而是、而是……”乔一帆不敢看他，“而是，什么都不为。”  
“爱不需要回报，”他半低着头说，“可是，我没想到的是，你也……回报……我了——”  
当他的肩膀开始微微颤抖的时候，王杰希靠在他的身侧，与他接了一个绵长的吻。  
“有一首诗，我想分享给你。”  
一吻完毕，王杰希靠在他身后，“我的学生说，求婚的时候必须得念这首。”  
“……哈哈，怪酸的。”  
“不酸，”王杰希摇摇头，“你自己听。”  
“我用什么，才能留住你？”  
“我给你瘦落的街道，绝望的落日，荒郊的月亮。”  
“我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。”  
“……我给你我的书中，所能蕴含的一切悟力，以及，我生活中所能有的男子气概和幽默。”  
“我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。”  
“我给你我设法保全的，我自己的核心——不营字造句，不与梦交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。”  
“我给你早在你出生多年前的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆……”  
他抿起嘴。  
“没了？”  
“……剩下的你自己去看。”  
“你怎么念诗也喜欢这样……”乔一帆嘟哝。  
王杰希默默地看了看他。  
剩下的他实在有些不好意思念。但只要乔一帆能看得到，他想，那也足够：  
我给你关于你生命的诠释，关于你自己的理论，你的真实而惊人的存在。  
我给你的我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴……  
（From博尔赫斯《我用什么才能留住你》）

（五）  
到站的时点已近深夜。  
刚从车上下来，乔一帆不由得打了个冷战。车厢里热烘烘的，有暖气，王杰希还总抱着他，他一点都不觉得冷；然而现在他下了车，身上的热气一会儿便散了，只觉得北风一个劲地往自个儿的后颈里钻。他给冻得不行，伸手搓了搓，往手心里呵了几口气，肩上随即一暖。  
“披上。”  
王杰希拖着行李箱走在他身后，肩上空荡荡的。乔一帆一低头，才发现他把披肩给了自己。  
“你会冷的，不了吧，打个车很快就到酒店了……”  
王杰希却只是朝他摆手，不做声地拦了一辆计程车。  
两个人一直坐到酒店门口，王杰希先下的车。当他伸手想把乔一帆搀出来的时候，后者却躲开了他。  
“我不是小孩子了。”乔一帆说着，理了理衣领。  
王杰希皱着眉头看了他一会儿说：“对我来说你是。”  
乔一帆跟他杠上了：“那今晚我不和你睡。”  
他说完，径直往酒店前台走去，掏出自己的身份证和信用卡递过去：“你好，帮我开一间单人房——”  
他话音未落，伸出去的手就被另一只大手按住了。  
“我们订好了的。”王杰希说，同时把乔一帆的手推了出去。  
前台从善如流地接过乔一帆的身份证，很快就办好了入住手续。  
乔一帆呆了半晌，直到被王杰希带进电梯里才缓过神来。  
“你怎么……”  
“订酒店时用的是你的名字，”王杰希朝他笑了一下，“今晚要继续委屈你了。”  
乔一帆揉了揉眉心，总觉得男人的笑里带着十足的阴谋得逞的意味。  
王杰希订的酒店十分舒适，位置正处于市中心。从楼上望去，满眼见到的都是流光溢彩的夜中景象。  
“你先洗吧。”趴在落地窗边上，乔一帆望着夜景道。  
“嗯。”  
男人在他身后说。他的身影倒映在窗户上，乔一帆刚抬眼，就看见他把大衣脱了下来挂在衣架上。不知怎的，他忽然感到一股夹杂冲动的窘迫。即使男人身上还穿着冬季的毛衣和内衬，但他的思想却还是会不由自主地随着男人的动作飘忽起来，他会想，想那件毛衣底下的躯体，想那块从领口处露出来的皮肤——他很少有这种时候。正如王杰希所说的，他承认自己在对方面前总像个孩子似的，然而，每当与这男人共处一室的时候，他都会产生那种只属于成年人才有的冲动。  
我不是小孩子了，我想要他。  
乔一帆敛着眸子想。  
水声响了一会儿便停了。王杰希洗澡一向很快，符合他本人的做事风格。他出来的时候头发上还有点湿润，身上穿着携带好的睡意，手臂上搭着毛衣和裤子。就是这么一副平平常常的家居模样。乔一帆一扭头就看见了他，不由自主地发笑。  
“笑什么？水还热，去洗澡吧。”王杰希把衣服搭在一边的沙发上，擦了几下头发对他道。  
“好。”  
他应着，抿住了笑意从男人身后溜进了卫生间。  
“这小子……”王杰希在他身后一脸困惑。  
王杰希就是王杰希。拧开花洒的时候，乔一帆想，他也有自己迟钝的那一面。不过，这里的迟钝并非指的是对所有的感情都毫无察觉。王杰希其人，在乔一帆看来，他总是对亲近的人表露出一副懒散而随意的模样，就像某种大型猫科动物。在跟王杰希确定关系之前，他从来没见过对方穿着睡衣的样子——这听起来似乎有些不可思议，毕竟王杰希曾经与他是极为亲密的父子关系。  
若说为什么会这样，乔一帆认为，那或许是因为从前的王杰希并不信任他。  
那个时候的王杰希，大概从来不相信任何人。对于乔一帆，对于这个被自己从孤儿院像捡小猫一样捡回来的孩子，他的态度总是令乔一帆捉摸不透。他时而以严父的姿态出现，时而又对乔一帆溺爱无比；他舍得给予乔一帆最好的物质条件，却从来不肯去问乔一帆到底想要什么。当乔一帆还只有十二三岁的时候，他清楚地感觉到了自己胸中的那股不断波动的情愫。  
那曾经让他感到无比难受。他不是没想过去朝王杰希表白，但他更怕王杰希会冲着他说“你懂什么”。  
说到底，那时的他不懂王杰希，而王杰希既不懂他，也不懂自己。  
如今想来，那些的确是很久远的回忆了。乔一帆在水底下搓着身子，当他的手指在不经意间掠过腿侧时，他发现自己体内好像有某处器官变软了。他的心“咯噔”一下，脑海里浮出的一个念头是仔细回忆自己有没有在行李箱里塞过那种乳白色的药片瓶子。  
好像没有。  
他没法说这到底糟不糟糕。  
他站在花洒底下迟疑了一会儿，还是离开了那里。  
门外的灯都关了，房间里一片昏暗。他摸索到床边，刚在床沿上坐下，腰上就多了一条手臂，把他抄到被卧里。  
“哎……你还没睡？”  
他被带得身子不稳，人还是乖顺地倚了过去。  
整个房间里只有门廊的灯是亮的，男人的体温比他的还高些，被卧里尽是阿尔法信息素的味道。他在黑暗里眨了眨眼，心脏砰砰地跳起来。  
“你来了再睡。”王杰希接得很模糊，听上去倦意朦胧。乔一帆这才想起，他在车上一直拉着自己躺下，但他本人却没有睡多久。  
他在心里苦笑了一阵。跟王杰希不一样，他白天在车上睡得太久，现在精神得不得了，而让他更精神的是男人身上信息素的味道。  
这还要怎么睡啊……  
乔一帆急得挠头，想了想，还是慢慢挪动身子，想挣开王杰希的怀抱。  
“你的味道跑出来了。”  
没想到，他刚一动身子，旁边的男人就发出声音。  
他浑身一震。  
周围的一切还是昏暗的，可他就是能感觉到身旁的男人张开了眼睛，而且在看他。他微微扭过头，只见到身旁一道身影坐了起来。  
接下来发生的事很顺理成章，深更半夜两个人呆在一起，好像不做点什么也不合规矩。这是乔一帆的发情期，他身体里的那个器官比平时更软也更湿，王杰希刚碰到他的腰身，他便受不住了，咬着牙任凭本能在体内狂奔，罕见地反过去啃咬王杰希的嘴唇。  
床上的阿尔法大抵是一群最经不住撩的人，欧米伽的主动只能激出他们的凶性，何况乔一帆对面的还是王杰希这种体内藏着可怕征服欲的人。他几乎不费什么力就握住了青年光滑的腿根，五根指头毫不客气地没入欧米伽湿润的穴口中，引起对方浑身的战栗。  
“要我揉一揉这里吗？”王杰希搂着他的腰，狂肆地吻他，右手把他的贴身衣物剥得一干二净，又转移到乔一帆的肚脐下揉按着。  
乔一帆根本受不了他这么干，喉咙里呻吟一长，穴口里就不断地往外冒水。  
男人吻了吻他，手指在欧米伽紧窄的产道内各自为攻，积极地做着进入的准备。欧米伽的产道天生便是为了生孕而存在的，也只有在这种时刻，乔一帆才会明显地感觉到自己跟王杰希的差距：被侵入和充实的感觉让他快乐得恍惚，他再也不会像此刻一样觉得自己是为了某个人而生的。爱情与欲望无关，但有了爱情的欲望却能要人命。  
他被男人轻而易举地抱到腿上，湿润的秘口紧贴着男人的热楔，甚至一收一张地吮着阿尔法性器的前端。男人早就撤出了手指，他体内空得受不了，直往外冒水。但男人还不肯给他，反而按在他的下腹上问道：“你这里也想要我吗？”  
他一边问，一边用牙轻啮青年的喉结。乔一帆在他的动作下半仰着头，嘴里的话破得不成句：“啊……哈……啊……那是什么……啊？”  
王杰希却不回答他，揉按他下腹的手伸到他的腿间刮了一把。  
“已经这么湿了……”  
男人低语道。  
“呜……”乔一帆好不容易有了喘息的机会，他额头抵在男人光裸的胸膛上，脑袋里一片混乱。  
而就在这一片混乱里，王杰希捏了捏他大腿内侧的肌肉，左手拇指在他的会阴处揉按着，缓缓地把自己的阴茎送进了欧米伽的产道里。  
这个过程其实并不长，但对乔一帆来说，漫长得几近痛苦。他在昏沉里朝下看了一眼，只瞧见阿尔法粗硕的器官生生撑在自己体内，外头还剩了一截。他有一种被人拓开的感觉，这让他又害怕又期待。  
“我再问你一次，你这里要我吗？”  
王杰希贴着他的脸颊，问道。  
“……啊……哈啊……什么？”  
男人没回应他，腰身猛地一摆，以把他钉在床上的力度插了进去。  
“唔……呜呜……”  
青年被他握住了腿窝，双腿被他压在自己的腰旁。接下来，他低头又和爱人的唇吻到了一处，下身再也控制不住地朝里抽插，每插进一次，他都能感觉到这个欧米伽体内的变化。那些柔软的，湿润的，紧致的触感，密密麻麻地裹紧他，他沉着眸子，下身的力道渐渐开始失控。他想，自己恐怕不会再满足于只拥抱他——那是他的欧米伽，他为什么不能做得更多？他明明可以的。  
他不仅想要他，他更想给他。射多少次都不够。  
仅仅是被男人抱在腿上穿插，两人交合时的动静就已经把床板摇得嘎吱响。乔一帆早已浑身是汗，他本能地攀附在男人的身上，把双腿张得更开，不经意地体会着男人朝上挺腰时腰腹肌肉和腿侧肌肤摩擦的感觉，腿间的穴口本能性地收得更紧。  
男人的喉咙里低吟一滞，抱着他的腿把他翻身压在床面上，健壮的腰弓了起来，挺着朝最柔软的深处插去。欧米伽柔软的下腹被轻易地撑出了形状，乔一帆呻吟着低头，摊开在一边的手被对方握住，按在他自己的腹上。  
“你说……左边和右边，哪里好？”男人挺着腰身问他，语气里满是快活的笑意。  
“呜……左边？”  
“嗯……左边容易生男孩。”男人接道。  
“……喂……”乔一帆欲哭无泪，声音被撞得更碎。他觉得男人进得好像更深了，那根在他体内蹂躏了许久的物事，很快就要抵到他体内最隐秘的入口。  
“不然一左一右吧。”王杰希继续说。  
“你……你别……别说……这种……话……啊……”乔一帆抓着他的背，语气里隐约有了哭腔。他还是第一次被王杰希做到哭。  
“你是我的妻子，该考虑这种事了不是吗？”男人抱着他的腰，帮他稳住身形，下身挺得更厉害。  
乔一帆半撇过脸，他现在能清晰地感觉到那根插在自己身体内的东西是怎么动作的。阿尔法饱胀的前端在经过了一定时间的交欢后已经熟透，热硬的龟头很快就顶到了欧米伽体内那层脆弱的腔体薄膜上。  
“啊——”  
乔一帆猛地抽了一口气。他以为男人会像以前一样犹豫，但他想错了。他的阿尔法首次以不容拒绝的力道向那里顶入，直到破开了他的生殖腔口。  
欧米伽的生殖腔里一贯敏感，打从王杰希插入到腔口时起，乔一帆的身体就抖得根本稳不住。他也早已被打开到极致，下身水流得像失禁一样。他哑着嗓子叫了一会儿，总觉得自己这副模样太羞耻了，但快感依然一遍一遍过电似的从下腹往他的全身流着，几乎麻痹了他的大脑。  
“王……王杰希……啊……哈……王杰希……”他神智涣散地叫着阿尔法的名字，阿尔法的性器一点不如他的吻温柔，几近残酷地顶着生殖腔的内侧插弄。乔一帆毫无办法，腔口在本能的刺激下紧吮着龟头，柔软的肉壁淫糜地挤压着马眼，一寸一寸地向内吞咽阿尔法的器官。  
这是欧米伽生孕的本能在作祟。在这一刻，乔一帆暂时抛却了其它的顾虑，只是一心一意地想着王杰希，他不自主地往后仰着头，眼里不断地滚落泪水。他知道，不管以后有什么在等着他，过了今夜，他将永远属于这个人。  
母亲的话依然萦绕在耳畔：  
“爱一个人，就是把灵魂都系在他身上。不论他在哪里，都会跟他在一起。”  
“爱会让我们不再自由。”  
当他开始啜泣的时候，他感到自己腰间一紧，男人抱着他，把他顶上了墙壁。  
他的背后暂时有了依靠，原本空荡荡的腰间实了不少，然而这并没让他松一口气。男人顶入的动作比先前更急躁，他在乔一帆的脸上亲吻，按住他被自己撑得鼓胀的下腹——那里面就是他的生殖腔——低声问他：“你这里要我吗？”  
乔一帆偏了一下头，隔着朦胧的泪光往男人看去，竟发现对方的脸上满是与他动作不甚相配的严肃神情。  
男人是在问他。  
“你愿意，让我来标记你吗？”  
王杰希与他顶着鼻尖，眼底里似有化不开的柔情。  
乔一帆抹了一下脸，他吸了一口气，突然伸手揽住男人的肩膀，朝对方的唇上吻去。  
“我……哈……啊……我……愿意……愿意……”  
他话刚说完，男人探手按住了他的后腰，摁着他往墙上顶去。阿尔法的性器在一瞬间插到了腔底，过大的快感刺激得乔一帆失了神，腔肉一瞬间把性器吮得死紧。  
男人情难自已地亲吻他的下巴，喘息的声音性感又低沉，语尾满是餍足的笑意：“你是我的了。”  
他不是说说而已。乔一帆恍惚地想。他的下腹里一片鼓胀。渴望已久的腔体终于迎来了阿尔法的浇灌。怕他支撑不住，王杰希特地捞起他虚软的双腿，把他困在自己和墙壁之间。他半仰着头，大口大口地喘着气，身子发出细细的颤栗。他感觉到小腹中的腔体被逐渐地灌满，浑身一瞬间舒爽得像浸在热水中一样，连腔口处因为被阿尔法的结撑开而传来的胀痛感好像也是甜美的。  
男人不做声地拥着他，咬了一口他的喉结。青年的身体太美好，那道埋在欧米伽体内的嫩口就那么紧紧地衔着他，一滴不剩地吞咽他的种子，肉壁收缩裹紧性器的感觉令他恍惚，他的征服欲和占有欲在一瞬间都得到了极大的满足，以致于他恨不得立刻就让对方受孕。  
趁着青年还在失神的工夫，男人已经把他抱回床上。男人搂着他，刚射完的器官还埋在他的体内。  
“宝贝。”  
周围一片昏暗，乔一帆听见对方这样叫他。  
“你……真酸。”他睡在男人身上，腿间就是男人布满薄汗的光裸身躯，他不由得心猿意马起来，下身却因为酸软而动弹不得。  
王杰希伸手贴在他的腰上轻轻揉按着，不住地吻他的发顶，说的话却非常煞风景：“我会对你好的。”  
“……噗。”  
乔一帆被他逗乐了，趴在他肩上笑得停不下来。  
他一笑，王杰希也跟着笑了一下。两个人靠在一起温存了一会儿，不知不觉都睡着了。

（六）  
乔一帆是在朦胧里醒来的。他刚动了一下右腿，就发现了一件很令他尴尬的事情。  
王杰希……还在他体内。不仅如此，这个阿尔法甚至还没从他的生殖腔里抽离出去。他呆了半晌，脑袋里印象浅浅淡淡的，只记得昨夜王杰希标记了他以后两人就睡了。  
“怎么会这样……”他懊恼地嘀咕，双腿微微发着颤。他身上那股细细的颤栗很快传到了王杰希那里。他一张开眼，就看见乔一帆单手撑在自己枕侧，一脸窘迫地东张西望着，心里想笑，面上则一脸淡然：“怎么了？”  
“唔！”乔一帆看见他醒了，面上陡然发起烫来。  
王杰希单手枕在脑后，看着他坐在自己腰上手忙脚乱地动了一会儿，最终还是一声叹气，翻身把他压在下面。  
“一帆，”他柔声说，“你……害羞了？”  
乔一帆眨了眨眼，轻轻点头。  
王杰希抿着嘴，稍稍弯了弯嘴角，右手轻轻按在他的下腹上：“这里昨晚还是鼓的……”  
“……喂……”乔一帆屈起膝盖，在他的右臂上顶了顶。  
王杰希闷笑了一声，顺手捏住他的腿窝，又一路往下，滑到他的腿间。  
“我在你那里呆了一晚上。”他说，在乔一帆的嘴边咬了一口。  
“……出……出去……”乔一帆低声道，“好胀……”  
是真的很胀。乔一帆感觉得到，王杰希在他体内晨勃了。  
“你舍得？”王杰希问道，往前顶了一下。  
乔一帆身子一颤，他知道自己的身体还没能从发情期的状态里缓和过来，唯恐一点点余韵都能将他体内那点本能再度唤醒，便不去理男人的表情，偏过头道：“舍得。”  
“宝贝，你说谎的时候一点也不真诚。”王杰希摇了摇头，还是依照他的话退了出去。  
阿尔法抽离的那一刻，乔一帆感觉自己下腹里一片空荡。他动了一下酸软的腿，悲哀地发现自己两条腿几乎合不拢。  
王杰希坐在他身旁，看了他好几分钟，还是伸手想给他按一按，结果手伸到一半被他打住了。  
“你别……我想洗澡。”他羞赧地别过脸，刻意让自己忽视身旁阿尔法身上散发出的杏仁味。  
王杰希低笑一声，悄悄揽过他的肩膀，在他的耳侧偷香一把，翻身下了床。  
听见浴室里传来放水的声音，乔一帆晃了好一会儿神。他慢慢挪动双腿，扶着床沿下了地，感觉自己腿根都在打颤。  
“一帆，你……”王杰希出来的时候，腰上系了一块浴巾。他刚看见乔一帆，人就愣在了当场。  
“怎、怎么了？”乔一帆被他看得不知所措。  
王杰希摇了摇头，沉着脸三步并两步朝他走过来，不由分说将他打横抱起。  
“你……你干什么啊？你——”  
“别动。”王杰希对他道，语气里隐隐有些暴躁。  
“……什么意思……”乔一帆只能任由他把自己放进灌满水的浴缸内。  
酒店的浴缸是双人的，恰好跟双人房配套。他把自己浸在水里泡了一会儿，感觉惬意得很，心态也渐渐放松下来。他仰面躺了几分钟，余光发现王杰希居然又进来了。  
“哎？”他半支起身。  
“嗯。”王杰希似乎知道他在想什么。乔一帆只看见他把自己的换洗衣物放在了置物架上头，脸上微微一怔。  
“你——”  
乔一帆难以置信地看着他走到自己面前，缓缓解开腰间的浴巾。  
他的脸立刻就红了。到底为什么红，他也觉得莫名。明明跟王杰希已经是那种关系了，但两个人共浴这种事，他到底还没经历过。以往两个人的欢好，也多半是在光线不足的环境里进行的。像现在这么亮堂堂的，实在……  
而且，让他很不好意思的远不止这些。  
当这个阿尔法朝他袒露出身体时，他发现对方腿间的反应根本没消下去。  
他难堪地撇过头，夹紧双腿，却不经意地感觉到里面的粘腻。  
身后很快贴过来一道炽热的身躯。一双手从他背后抄来，一只横在他的腰前，另一只则往下贴在他的腹上。  
“还涨吗？”王杰希贴在他的耳畔问道。  
发情期的欧米伽何其敏感，就连这一点微小的刺激，也让乔一帆浑身发颤。他感觉到体内那个器官正在复苏，昨夜的一切让他食髓知味，年轻的身体又经不起撩拨，对方只是说了这么一句话，他的小腹里就滚出了一片酥麻。  
王杰希当然发现了他的变化。他只是笑了笑，大手往下，手指带着巧劲没入到欧米伽的穴内，就着里面的液体模仿交合的动作抽插起来。  
“啊……啊……”乔一帆蹙起眉，两只手都抓在王杰希的手臂上，徒劳地挣扎了片刻，终于还是沦陷在了男人施予的快感中。他的眼神逐渐变得绵软而涣散，整个人都不由自主地往后倒，靠在他的阿尔法的怀里。  
他的阿尔法情不自禁地低下头凑近他，吮吻他饱含信息素味道的颈子和耳畔。  
“你……起床的时候……”王杰希靠着他说，“我的东西……从你那里流出来了……”  
“唔……”乔一帆动了一下腿。他的双腿已经被男人全部打开，只要他偏一下头，就能看见男人用手指玩弄自己后穴的样子。  
这幅画面实在太羞耻了，就算他的脑子已经被发情熏得昏了头，也还是令他很没眼看。  
“不、不要……欺负……我……”他在对方的胸前抓了一下。  
王杰希的两眼已经完全黑下来了。他恶质地用手指碾着欧米伽的秘口，乔一帆被他弄得浑身哆嗦，委屈得直掉泪。他不肯放过他，反而说：“我的东西都流出来了，怎么办才好呢？”  
乔一帆两眼失了神。颤巍巍地吻他的下巴，声音断断续续：“那、那……再给我一次……”  
跟第一次相比，这一回两个人都足够进入状态了。性器插入的那一刻，双方都不约而同地发出了喟叹声。乔一帆更是爽得直接仰起了脖子，他抬起头，茫然地看着布满湿气的天花板，脑子里成了浆糊。  
“宝贝，”王杰希往上耸着腰身，放肆地在他体内穿插着，不断地把他身体深处那张又薄又软的腔口撑开再碾拢，“舒服吗？”  
“哈啊、哈啊……”乔一帆根本没力气回答他，只能随着他的动作起起伏伏。男人紧紧地把他按坐在自己的性器上，他无路可退，柔软的生殖腔体被阿尔法膨大的龟头持续碾磨着，潜藏的生孕本能促使他很快便适应了这种进入。不久以后，温吞的性爱已经无法再满足他了。他单手撑在男人肩上，双腿不自觉地夹紧对方的腰，上上下下地迎合起对方腰部的动作，嘴里无意识地赞叹出声。  
“好胀……啊……好粗……呜……哈啊……太大了……啊啊……”  
他失了神，满脸是被快感激出的泪水，两人交合处的粘腻触感和水声只能让他迷蒙地看向男人，眼里尽是脆弱和无助。男人朝他笑了一下，勾住他的腰，让他更紧地贴在自己身上，下身插得更狠。  
“你下床的时候……我就想这么干了……”王杰希粗喘着，在他耳边低声絮语，“一想到你含了我一个晚上，我就想把你锁在自己身下，不停地给你……一帆……一帆……让我吻你……”  
他轻声呢喃着，握住对方的后脑，就是一记缠绵悱恻的深吻。  
欧米伽的生殖腔热情地含紧他，与第一次被进入时不同，这一次，那张腔口好像一只温柔的小嘴，时紧时松地吸吮他；当他挺得更深时，总会被腔里的肉壁纠缠住，而这一切都不能阻拦他，只会让他进得更凶。  
乔一帆几乎被他弄成了水做的，上面直掉泪不说，下身早就湿透了，与阿尔法紧紧地交合在一起。他半靠在王杰希的肩上，双唇被吻得微微发红。男人与他顶着额头，时不时亲吻他的眼睛。  
“看看我，宝贝，”王杰希哄他，“看看我。”  
乔一帆艰难地张开眼。  
“不管你要做什么……我都会支持你的……”男人看着他，眼眸忽然变得深沉。  
“……啊……”  
“如果你想去国外深造，那就去吧。”  
“……啊……啊……你……都知道……了？”乔一帆感到难以置信。  
“……嗯。”  
王杰希不再说话，只是半垂这头，靠在他的脖子上。  
“我爱你，”他说，“但我不想让你感觉到负担。以前我很自私，做错过很多事，以后不会了。”  
乔一帆闭上眼。他摇了摇头，心里突然涌出一阵酸楚。  
“那些事……你怎么还记得……”他开口，胸中一片翻江倒海。  
他从来没想过男人会改变自己。那个王杰希，甚至不允许他越出自己的视线一厘一寸。他也曾经想过，依男人的个性，一旦自己成了对方的欧米伽，自己可能要面对些什么。可男人现在的选择却是令他万万想不到的。  
王杰希回应他的只是深吻。他不光要亲吻他，下身还进得又深又重。乔一帆的神智再次开始恍惚，他轻抓着对方的肩膀，被顶得差点坐不稳。  
“宝贝，”男人顶着他，“你好紧。”  
“舒服吗？”  
乔一帆咬紧下唇，仰起了头。  
舒服，好舒服。怎么能那么舒服？那根东西真的好大，被自己爱的人插进生殖腔的滋味真的太爽。他不能自已地借着水的浮力摆动腰部，用生殖腔上下套弄着阿尔法的性器。他眼神涣散地凑过去向王杰希索吻，也不知脑子里还有几分清明，竟然往对方唇上咬了一口。  
“啧。”  
王杰希攫着他的腰，干脆和他调了个个儿，把他锁在自己身下。粗硕的阴茎不停地往柔软的内里捣弄，他的额上也沁出了汗，心如擂鼓。  
乔一帆半副身子浸在水里，两眼湿漉漉地看着他，望着他的目光近乎痴迷。他心里一紧，抬起他的腿环在腰上，下身打桩似的钉得更深，每一次插入都垂直顶到了肉壁上。  
“再做一小时为止。”他叼着欧米伽胸前的乳头道，声音里尽是餍足。  
乔一帆被他干得除了呻吟和流水以外什么也做不出，勾在他后腰上的腿一点力气都没有，脚却舒服得连脚趾都蜷了起来。他喘着气，报复似的绞紧后穴，然而这种报复在阿尔法的征服欲面前几乎不算什么。王杰希只是低吟一声，腰身往后猛地撤出大半，只留下龟头卡在穴里，紧接着再一口气插进去。  
“啊啊——”  
浴室里响着激烈的肉体交合声。乔一帆搂着身上给予他快感的爱人，彻底地朝对方敞开着自己。心与心近到了极致，便只剩下灵与肉的交融。男人拥着他，光是这样插弄还嫌不够，又变换了几种姿势，直至彼此都陷入到纯粹的肉欲中。他在男人身下喘息着，呻吟着，淫荡地夹紧后穴，享受从腿间蔓向全身的情潮和快感，若说何为极乐，大概不过如此。  
阿尔法在生殖腔口卡出结的时候，他重新被王杰希抱到腿上。已经习惯了被进出的产道和腔口都痉挛着咬紧那条硕大的物事。他闭上眼，感觉体内被精液一波一波地灌满、充实，忍不住又紧了紧穴肉，将那物事吞得更深、更紧。  
“让我吞下它们。”  
他靠着男人的额头，轻声说，吐息间全是情欲的味道。  
男人摁住他的后脑，欧米伽的模样让他不能自拔。他与他唇舌交缠，喉咙里滚出的低吟中满是情动。  
“宝贝……我拿你怎么办才好……”男人无奈地说。他搂着乔一帆亲热得发狠，一挺腰把对方按回身下，像初尝肉味的毛头小伙一样抚弄爱人的身体。热恋里的情人似乎连体肤都是渴的，他勾着欧米伽的腰身恣情亲热了一会儿，两人很快又有了感觉。  
“我硬了，宝贝。”他喘着粗气，下身一下又一下地朝前耸动，毫无顾忌地说着荤话，舔吻对方的耳廓。  
“唔……唔……”乔一帆勾着他的脖子再次柔顺地接纳了他。  
怎么办才好。怎么样的疼爱和交缠好像都不够。王杰希无奈地想到。然而这样无奈的心情，让他承受一辈子，他也心甘情愿。  
我看着他，看了又看。  
一生一世，全心全意。  
我最爱的是他，可以肯定，就像我必死一样肯定。  
他可以褪色、可以没落，怎样都好。  
只要看他一眼，万般柔情，涌上心头。  
（部分改写自纳博科夫《洛丽塔》）

（七）  
回程的车上，人明显比来时少了很多。车厢里显得空荡荡的，旅客们三三两两聚在一起，浑浊的空气里飘着几丝烟味。  
进门的时候，乔一帆顺手给门上了锁。这间里恰好只有他跟王杰希两名乘客，说来也叫他松了口气。  
他把外套脱下，架在自己的铺位上。男人坐在他对面，一动不动地坐在原处。只有当他进来的时候，眼神才会稍稍晃一下。  
“吃了吗？”乔一帆说着，把饭盒推给他。  
“嗯……”  
“看来是没有。”乔一帆摇了摇头，他揭开饭盒盖子，坐到对方跟前，“吃一口吧？”他说。  
王杰希敛了一下眼睛，嘴角看起来很是僵硬。  
乔一帆挑了一下眉，算是知道了他的意思。他又阖上饭盒盖子，往对方身旁靠了靠。  
“喂，”跟王杰希并排坐了几分钟，他开口了，“你不抱抱我吗？”  
王杰希抬眼看了他一会儿，看起来有点发愣：“唔？”  
“我……”乔一帆被他看得也结巴起来，犹疑了片刻，还是小声说：“我说，你抱抱我。”  
抱抱我，让我分享你的苦闷。  
身旁的男人僵了几分钟，偏过头。乔一帆偷偷拿余光去找他，发现他好像咬着下唇，似笑非笑。  
“多大人了，还撒娇。”  
男人说，左臂却环过他的腰，把他带进怀里。  
乔一帆乖顺地把头埋在他的脖颈间，轻声问他：“妈妈不好吗？”  
“不是，”王杰希阖上眼睛，额头抵着他的发顶，眼眸低垂，“她喜欢你，我看得出来。”  
“那你……在担心什么？”  
“我……我只是……有点……怀念吧。”  
王杰希一边说，一面伸出左手，与乔一帆摊在膝盖上的那只手十指相扣。  
“怀念？”  
“有那么一刻……我在想，过去的我是不是做错了。”  
“我小的时候，父母吵架，我觉得很讨厌，想离开他们。可是……直到现在我才知道，我爸去世前都在想我。”  
“我没去见过他。”  
“我没想过他一会儿。我只关心我自己……后来……我才多关心了你。”  
“对我妈，也是……可是……只有当我……看见我爸，躺在那里的时候，我才感觉到……自己跟这个人，是有过那么深刻的联系的。”  
男人低声在青年耳边低诉着，不断地握紧对方的手：“弹一支曲子给我听吧，一帆。”  
“好啊。”  
青年很快接道。他动了动那只没有和男人扣在一起的手，在对方的手臂上敲了起来。敲了片刻，他慢慢地哼出了一段曲调。  
“有点耳熟。”王杰希说。  
“嗯。我喜欢它。”  
“那是什么？”  
“《Merry Christmas Mr.Lawrence》。”  
“哦，这首……我记得是——”  
“《战场上的快乐圣诞》里的，我喜欢它。”  
“我也是，”王杰希垂着眼眸，“我也喜欢Bowie。”  
“坂本龙一教授，几乎每隔几年都会弹一次这首曲子，”乔一帆说，“每一次，都是不一样的。因为他……从一个年轻人，变成了老人。”  
“年长的人，会逐渐变得不能接受年轻时的故事，对于演奏者来说……他们会不满足于年轻时的演绎方式，即使那首曲子是自己写的，也一样。”  
他顺手在男人的手背上敲了两个连音。  
“我大三的时候，感觉很迷茫……我不知道我能做什么。每天早晨，我撩开寝室的窗帘，看见同学们夹着书，从楼下一个接一个地走过去……我也会怀疑……我不知道自己是否真的要这样下去。生活总是乏味而枯燥的，但生命又让我觉得太庄严太美好，以致于怎样度过都是一种浪费。”  
“对了，那段时间我最喜欢看杰克·伦敦。”  
王杰希想了想：“是因为《热爱生命》？”  
“对。”  
“《瓦尔登湖》大概也可以吧。”  
“那本的话……我没看得下去。可能还不够年龄？”乔一帆嘴上说着，他心中却想着另一些事。他想，其实大概是因为那本书太孤独了：一个人的离群索居，一个人对一群人反省。他认为那是一本干净的书，拥有着纯粹而干净的文字，可越是干净的文字，就越能体现出作者的孤独。  
他擅长演奏，自然比一般人更清楚人类的情感可以有哪些微妙的变化。  
而现在，身后的男人与他这样有一搭没一搭地聊着。两人谈得越久，他就越能体会到这男人心中的孤独。王杰希是一个太过早熟的人，这样的人，对这个世界的痛苦，总是体会得比一般人更深刻。  
“不奇怪，我的学生也看不下去。徐迟当年据说也差点翻译不下去。”王杰希笑了笑。  
“可是，它有必要存在。也有必要被更多的人阅读到。”  
“会的，”男人贴在他的耳畔，“一定会的。”  
车厢里的喧闹声忽然安静下来。乔一帆困倦地在他怀里挪了挪身子，带着鼻音的话瞬时叫男人的心软得一塌糊涂：“我好困了，想睡。”  
“好，我陪你吧。”  
王杰希拍了拍他的肩膀，将他抱上床，紧贴在他身后躺下。  
门外再度喧嚣起来，而于门内酣睡的两人来说，那一切都显得尤其格格不入。陷入梦乡前，王杰希想到了他们十几年来的纠葛，想到了一些更遥远的事。他想，自己和乔一帆一样，只不过是一个蜗居在驱壳里的孤单的灵魂。他们害怕被惊扰，无法轻易地交付真心，又渴望有一天能有谁来叫醒自己。他们遇见了谁，并不是他们要这么遇见，而是他们等到了谁。  
我等到你了。他想。  
少年时的渴望是懵懂而莽撞的。但那不代表这种渴望一定就会无疾而终。总有一天，会邂逅一种温柔；总有一天，孤单的灵魂会找到可以栖居的场所。  
总有一天。


End file.
